FIELD OF THE INVENTION:
The present invention relates to a seat, and more particularly to a seat for vehicles.
DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART:
In a conventional seat such as in the Japanese patent publication No. 56 (1981)-1093, a seat spring for supporting a seat cushion is connected to a seat cushion pan by utilizing forward and rearward springs. In such an arrangement the center of gravity of the seated passenger is normally located farther rearward than the supporting center of the seat spring. Accordingly, the seated passenger tends to slide forward, causing the forward spring of the seat to become tensioned, thereby forming a firmer support surface. This support surface, i.e. the springs beneath the seat cushion, resists the weight of the seated passenger. This built-in resistance exists even if the seated passenger sits on a front portion of the seat.
It is generally desirable that the portion of the seat contacting the seated passenger's hip be firm and that the forward portion of the seat contacting the passenger's femur be sufficiently flexible to facilitate depression of the foot pedals. However, when the seated passenger in the normal position on the conventional seat operates a pedal, there is generally such built-in resistance acting against the femur of the passenger to interfere with operation of the pedals.